Headliner
by Jessie xxx
Summary: Did James Potter’s life ever go right? Did it ever! A professional career in Quidditch was his dream. But was being captain of an under average team really the best he could do? It seemed that way, which is until she walked in.
1. Page 1 As The Hole Grows Deeper

**Headliner**

_Did James Potter's life ever go right? Did it ever! A professional career in Quidditch was his dream. But was being captain of an under average team really the best he could do? It seemed that way, which is until she walked in and showed him you can do what ever you put your mind to._

**Chapter one- As the hole grows deeper**

"… And Keane passes to Dunright and he puts it past the keeper, and it's a goal! That's 90- 20 to the Wonderers! And look! Persley Towntan has taken a sudden dive, he's seen the snitch, and he's caught it! The other side really had no chance. What a game 240 to 20. A great comeback for the Waltham wonderers, it takes them from bottom of their division up to second. I really thought they would be the next out, but I guess that leaves James Potters, Plymouth pulverises ready for the cut. That is unless they have some sort of miraculous come back! I doubt it. From the way they've been playing they're out of the league come their next match…"

James slammed his head against the bar as his best mate Sirius turned the wizarding wireless off.

"I used to be so good in school, what happened?" James groaned.

"Hey mate this isn't Hogwarts anymore. You're still bloody brilliant; you're just not going to be able to win with one star player and the rest average Joe's."

"So you're saying my team is shit?" James asked. Sirius grinned at his mate.

"I believe I am!" He laughed.

James Potter was Infamous for his pranks at Hogwarts School for witch craft and wizardry, but he was famous for his Quidditch. As star chaser, he led the best Quidditch side Gryffindor had seen for years. Not since the days of Archie Potter, James' own father, had they supported such a side.

Now James was leading the life his father had always wanted to. He was starting as captain of his own team. James Potters Plymouth Pulverises. Unfortunately James had never bargained being scouted for an under average team. None of the top clubs wanted an inexperienced player straight from school, so James was stuck with a team, however local, which didn't even usually qualify for a place in the league, let alone the finals.

"Give us another drink Padfoot." James said, pushing his empty pint glass towards his mate behind the bar.

Sirius Black had been James' best mate since their first day of school. At the tender age of 16 he had left home after having been abused by his own family for years. He had run to the only place he could. James' house. The Potter being the Potters had taken him in no questions asked and treated him like one of their own. Sirius had gotten his own apartment a year later after the death of his grandfather, one of the only members of his family to like him. And Sirius had received everything from his grand fathers will. Now Sirius had opened up his own swanky little bar- "Black Magic". It attracted a fair amount of wizarding folk in the humble town of Plymouth.

"Hey Prongs," The door had opened and James' other two best mates came in. "Bad luck with the wonderers. Heard on the way over. That old hag with the massive wart told us. She heard it on the wireless." Peter said.

Peter Pettigrew was a small young man, sometimes had more mouth then brain. But his heart was in the right place. At school he had never been the brightest, never the hottest, always lacking the x factor which his three surrounding mates oozed. But Peter was Peter, never letting life get to him, never asking life for more. He did as his daddy told him, which was why he currently had a job as Assistant to the head of the care of magical creatures department at the ministry. Apparently Peter would be able to move up the ministry and wouldn't have to get people cups of tea for a living for ever.

James groaned at his mate once more. "You guys haven't heard of a talent potion have you? I think I need to feed my team one!"

"Harsh." Sirius commented. "So Moony, how's the job hunt going?" He looked at his mate imploringly, who cowered under his gaze.

"Not great." Remus admitted. "Got three more rejection letters in the post this morning."

"So come and work for me, I need another member of staff. We've been getting so busy recently…" Sirius trailed off. The look on his mates face was not good.

"If I've told you once I've told you a million times, I'm not working for you Sirius. It would be far too much hassle, I don't want us to get into some sort of fight and most of all- I don't accept sympathy!"

"Ok ok, I'm just trying to help." Sirius grinned holding up his hands. He knew that his mate appreciated the gesture really.

Remus Lupin, last of the group, was very placid and timid. From an early age he had cowered at getting close to anyone and them finding out his secret. Then when he started school- it was beyond his control and it happened. James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew befriended him and together they formed "The Marauders" As School hellions they caused the professors nightmares. Only a few short months later Remus' secret was revealed. Teaming up with the two smartest boys in Hogwarts since the times of Voldemort was a dangerous feat and soon enough they had guessed that Remus' symptoms could only mean one thing- he was a cross dresser! Only joking he was a werewolf. This was why he was having a hard time in getting a job. By law Remus had to state any aliments when applying for a job. The problem was there was never a werewolf box to tick. Instead he had to write it in the other box, and then the employer would run a mile.

In school these boys had been the idea of perfection, no one had known what had happened behind closed doors only the happy go lucky facades everyone had known and loved. Now a year and a half after they had left reality was making its mark.

"I suppose I had better be getting to practise then." James sighed. "Not that it will help any."

"That's not the spirit." Peter smiled. "You have a game on Friday and by gosh you have to win it."

"If you say so Pete." James replied, leaving with a brief "Laterz."

It was an effort these days to even go to practise. James knew it wasn't always about the winning, but just knowing the team you are playing on is crap is kind of disheartening. The only thing which kept James on the team was the love he had for the game.

And there his team were; Clive Henderson and Heathcliff Jobe, James' fellow chasers, clumsily passing the Quaffle to one another. Abigail Archer- up and coming seeker looking everywhere for her glasses. Junior Peebe rushing over to Oliver Thomas, tossing his beaters club to the side, to see if his fellow beater is ok from the practise ball they were using hitting him on the head. Finally Geoffrey Adams trying to save the hoops from the magically enchanted Quaffle, and failing miserably.

"Oi Potter, you're late!" Henderson cried.

James grinned- this team may have been hopeless, but they were his team and he loved every single one of them.

"Did I miss something then?" He joked. Henderson grinned back at him.

"Just these two dunderheads attempting to brain damage each other with that bloody ball! Honestly and they call themselves beaters!"

James had been recruited by Christopher Charming, the team's manager. That was the first and last time they had met. James had complete control over training the team up and winning their matches. And in fact the team had come a long, long way since James had started. However their skills were less then desirable.

To warm up James had them run five laps of the pitch (they hadn't even been able to do one a year ago), he then had them doing a few simple exercises and some stretches. After that it was Chaser practise. James wanted all the players to be able to play any position- just in case he needed them to. The Pulverises just about had a team- let alone reserves.

With a lot of effort James had it so at least every member of the team had scored a goal against him. And when I say a lot of effort I mean a lot of effort.

James would need a miracle for his team to win on Friday. And if they didn't win then the future of the Pulverises looked bleak.


	2. Page 2 Enter A Miracle

Headliner

**Headliner**

_Did James Potter's life ever go right? Did it ever! A professional career in Quidditch was his dream. But was being captain of an under average team really the best he could do? It seemed that way, which is until she walked in and showed him you can do what ever you put your mind to._

**Page two- Enter a miracle**

"…Over side ways and under- this match is over! Watch out Cannons, the Wasps are on their way up. That was a spectacular victory for the Wilborne Wasps! The final result Harrow Humdingers 120, Wilborne wasps 300. Leaving the Wasps tied second in the league with the Waltham wonderers. The Chudley cannons just 20 points above them. It seems that these three teams have set the bar for this years league, really not much other competition…"

"Hear that!" James raged at his team. "That's the standard we have to live up to. What do you have to say?" With just 3 days until their deciding match against none other then the Wilborne Wasps, James was fretting. When he had listened to that match, he had recorded it with his wand and now he was replaying it to his team to try and get it into their heads. It really really didn't make much of an effect.

As the weather was growing colder the days were growing darker and it would be hard to even see on the pitch let alone play on it. His team truly were gonnas.

Little did he know that as he sat in the stands and prayed silently for some sort of miracle, she stood in the stands above studying the teams play. Little did he know, what an effect she would have- not only on the team.

"Here have another." Sirius said passing another pint of Potion brewers beer.

"I don't think so Black." A female voice took over. "Potter you shouldn't be drinking when you should be preparing for a game. I suggest you have a glass of water instead." James looked up sceptically at the pretty red head that was standing behind him.

"And who might you be?" He asked politely.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. Lily Evans." She said extending her hand to shake his. "I was watching you play earlier. Not at all ready for your match on Friday. I was wondering if I could perhaps make a few suggestions."

"And what suggestions could a girl make?" Sirius laughed. James however was intrigued.

"Don't listen to him. Go ahead; what do you have to say?" Something about this girl made James want to trust her.

"Well, it's just the way the team s formed. Nobody seems to be connecting with each other…" Lily Evans sat talking to James for the better part of that night. Her strategies were diverse and original, yet somehow they made sense to him.

"You know what Miss Evans, I would really like it if you could come to our practise tomorrow and help us try out a few of these, by all means our game play couldn't get any worse." James asked. Lily smiled at him.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh and feel free to call me Lily." She said as she got up and left the bar.

"You actually think that her ideas will work?" Sirius asked.

"No, but did you see that body? You idiot of course I think her ideas will work!"

"And she has a nice body!" Sirius grinned.

"Yeah that too." James smirked. "Now where's my water?" He laughed.

The next morning bright and early James was half way through his laps with his team when Lily showed up.

James stopped running to greet her telling the others to continue. They just looked on slightly confused. Who was this woman?

"You ready?" James asked Lily, surprised that she had gotten up this early in the morning.

"The question is are you ready?" She grinned glancing at her clipboard. "Is it ok if I take over the practise?"

"Sure, you can be coach for the day." James said looking towards the team who were headed towards them. "Hey guys, I'd like to introduce to someone. This is Lily Evans, she is going to be our coach for the day. Lily this is Clive…"

"Clive Henderson, I know." She said taking his hand and shaking it. "Chaser, normally is the player whom attempts to steal the Quaffle off the over side, and then he passes to Heathcliff Jobe." She continued moving to the next player and shaking his hand.

"Call me Heath." He muttered.

"Heath." She nodded. "Yes and Heath passes to James, who scores. Then we have Junior and Oliver who hit the Bluders about, Abigail ("Abby") who catches the Snitch and Geoffrey the Keeper ("Geoff")."

James nodded. "Good you know who we are, now if you watch us play we can use your suggestions."

"Step ahead of you Potter. Now lets see, can we have the chasers standing in a triangle over there, I want you practising your throwing. I want high throws, long throws and low and short throws. Then the beaters. I want one of you throwing one of these golf balls- Muggle before you ask. And I want the other hitting with a club. If you can hit one of these balls then a bludger will be easy. Abby, I'll have you chasing this practise snitch I want to talk to you all separately and Geoff I'll speak to you first." The team looked at her gob smacked before heading off to where she sent them. Geoff took a spot on the ground where she pointed and followed and sat next to him.

"So Adams, what do you think your weaknesses are?" Lily asked. Geoff looked at her apologetically.

"I'm not to sure…" He trailed off seeing her stern look. "… Ok I think I have a hard time in guarding all three hoops. I'm ok if I see in advance what will happen but really, I mean how can I know which hoop will be shot at?" Lily smiled.

"That's better. Now we have found a problem, we can address it. See I picked up on that too and I have thought about it and well, try staying in the centre and watching everywhere the Quaffle goes. You can study your opponents' moves before the game. A lot of Chasers have the tendency to look where they are about to shoot before they do. Take Potter for instance, he looks at a hoop, then he goes for it. If you think hard enough you can often pick up someone's strategy before you really get into the game. Now I've watched you all play for a while now and I can see you have the makings of a good team. And you, you're a good keeper, you can be an excellent keeper with just a bit of a push. Now Geoff, I want you to go over there and think about what I've said, and how you can apply it in a game. We will have a practise game soon." Geoff stood up and went to practise with a smile on his face.

"Abby!" Lily called over. Abby came and sat next to Lily. "Now you have some good skill, I've seen you playing. However I feel you lack the aggression you need to carry out some of it. In being a seeker you need to be fearless. When you see the Snitch you need to think you WILL get it. Imagine it is a piece of flying chocolate and your boyfriend has spotted it too- you need to get it before he scoffs it down! Do you get what I mean?" Abby smiled at her.

"Great analogy, my dumb boyfriend always steals my food. I have to eat my dinner really quickly before he starts to pick at it. But you are right, I suppose I always just hope that I get it."

"Great, now what I want you to do is to do a couple of rounds hitting that punch bag I've set up over there for you. Let all your anger surface and punch it as hard as you can. I want to see it in pieces on the floor by the time I call team practise." Abby's eyes sparkled with new determination for this unusual challenge.

"Ok where's my beaters?" Lily called. "Peebe, Thomas, get you're aes over here now!" The two men trudged over and sat either side of the red head.

"How can we improve coach?" Oliver asked. Lily smiled at him politely.

"I'm just going to say this boys, when on the pitch you are a little clumsy. You hit the bludger, but it often goes in the completely wrong direction."

"So what are you trying to say?" Junior asked intimidatingly. Lily didn't back down.

"What I'm saying Junior, is that we need to get your aim more precise. And we are going to do it by some target practise. You will take it in turn once more with the golf balls, but this time you are going to aim for the targets over…there." She finished aiming her wand and transfiguring a target for the men. "Is that ok?" She asked enchantingly.

"We will see wont we." Oliver replied cheekily as the boys headed off.

"Ok, let's have the chasers then." Lily shouted to where James had just thrown a pass to Clive, whom had missed it spectacularly. They looked over and then followed their sight. James watched as his two fellows sat down. "Don't worry James, the grass isn't wet." Lily smirked as James took the hint and sat too. "Now you guys your game play, it's good but it can only be described with one word. Predictable. You do the exact same thing every time you get the Quaffle." James went to interrupt. "Remember I'm just trying to help, not to victimise you." James shut his mouth and nodded. "Now on a whole your team playing is good, you could maybe brush up a tiny bit on your passing skills and catching, and if we sort you out with some different strategies- I believe this team could be quite unbeatable." James smiled.

"You think?" He asked.

"I know. Now I want you to come up with some more passing routines. Then we will have a small game three on three and two keepers."

"We only have one keeper." Clive put in.

"Well it's handy I know a good keeper then isn't it." Lily smiled.

"I knew, I knew you from somewhere." James spoke. "You were Ravenclaw's best keeper in near 20 years apparently. Year below mine."

"Well done Potter, it may also be from me being a Prefect whilst you were head boy too?" She smirked.

"Oh, well how was I supposed to remember?" He blushed. "I suppose the fact you went to Hogwarts is how you knew Sirius too?"

"Yeah I remember Black too, and Lupin and Pettigrew- the whole motley crew. Anyway, less talk more practise."

So with that the Chasers learnt new ways to chase, the beaters learnt how to aim, the seeker learnt to be more aggressive and the keeper learnt to guard.

Then Lily gave them a little pep talk and then they were in a game 4 on four. One keeper, two chasers and a beater on each side. It helped them to improve their teams skills. After that morning the team were exhausted.

Lily took them to a café to get lunch. It was called "A pinch of salt".

"Rebecca." She greeted her best mate. "I will have a jug of water, eight glasses and a selection of your healthy sandwiches. You know what I have just for eight people." She ushered the group around one of the tables. "So what did you think of this morning?" She asked hopefully.

"Well I certainly feel a lot more confident in myself if anything." Abby said. James smiled; she wasn't usually the first to have spoken.

"Yeah I agree the stuff you told me really made me think and it helped." Geoff added. The rest nodded their heads.

"Well I think, if the rest of you agree that is, that I need to be offering you a job Miss Evans. How does head coach sound?" The rest of the team made a sound of approval.

"Oh I don't know you guys, I mean I already have a job here…"

"She'll take it." Rebecca said as she came over with a tray of sandwiches. "Lily, you love Quidditch- it's your passion, we can survive here with one manager, we'll just get another waitress for your shifts."

"Really Bec? You don't mind?"

"Course not. James Potter? What are you doing here?" She asked in spying James.

"Rebecca Jones." James grinned. "Hufflepuff Prefect year younger then me."

"Well done." Lily said sarcastically. "James is captain of the team that I am now the proud coach of."

"Hey coach," Oliver looked at her in disgust. "What is this crap we're supposed to be eating?" He said picking apart a salmon and cucumber sandwich.

"Hey I made that!" Rebecca said disgruntled.

"That is what I expect you to be eating for lunch from now on. I want you all to watch what you eat. Instead of food which are packed with sugar and give you sudden and short bursts of energy, I want you eating things which release the energy gradually- these will make you go for longer and they won't clog up your arteries. I want you drinking water mainly, as it will hydrate you and it will make you less tired and more rearing to go. Of course you will be allowed to treat yourself occasionally, say once or twice a week. But we need to start thinking about what we're putting into our bodies."

"Captain I've changed my mind!" Junior said sarcastically. He was easily the biggest player on the team.

"You can still eat when you want; I just want you to think of what it is you're eating." Lily smiled.

Even just a day later James could see the improvement in his team, maybe just maybe his prayer had been answered, maybe Lily was his miracle worker? Maybe the Plymouth Pulverises had better days to see yet.


	3. Page 3 Grabbing The Game By The Balls

Headliner

**Headliner**

_Did James Potter's life ever go right? Did it ever! A professional career in Quidditch was his dream. But was being captain of an under average team really the best he could do? It seemed that way, which is until she walked in and showed him you can do what ever you put your mind to._

**Page Three- Grabbing the game by it's balls**

"The kick off to yet another league game today, although I'm not sure if it isn't already in the hoop for the Wasps. Ludo Bagman has put together a magnificent team this year and I'm not to sure if The Plymouth Pulverises can quite match the efforts of the Wilborne Wasps."

"Boo!" Sirius cried at his wireless in his bar. The customers all joined him. Although he couldn't be on the pitch supporting his best mate, he would always listen to the matches. In fact a lot of James' supporters gathered in Black magic to listen to the Pulverises games. However short or disappointing the result was- and it usually was.

"The Pulverises are coming out onto the pitch, today they are playing at home and are in their home colours of Maroon and light blue. Captain James Potter leading his troops."

James was extremely nervous. This match decided whether they stayed in the league or if they were sent packing. Of course the Wasps were no where near the bottom of the table, so they had no sweat. James knew that Lily was in the managers stand watching as well- some how that just made him more nervous, he felt he would need to prove himself more?

"… And here are the wasps, they're playing in their famous black and yellow today- can't miss a goal they score like that, can we? Yes look, Potter and Bagman are shaking hands, I'm sure Potter is receiving a nice strong handshake from Bagman's many years of beating. I just hope that the Pulverises aren't too put off by this monster of a team. The Wasps I remember, almost won the league last year, if it wasn't for Jack hunter being sent off for foul play, they could have scored those mere 20 points they needed to beat the Brampton Bludger's. This year Dalton's side isn't half as strong as it was last year. If by some miracle the Pulverises win today, then the Bludger's and the Humdingers will have to battle it out to see who is knocked out."

"What a load of Dung beetles!" Peter exclaimed. He and Remus were sat in the front row of the Pulverises stands (there weren't a lot of supporters on that side) "The commentary is so one sided! It's as if the Wasps have already won!"

"Well Pete, come on you have to admit the odds are high." Remus replied evenly.

"I know, James had better win this, I put a 10 Galleon bet on them to win with the Goblins." Remus frowned.

"Pete, James is great at Quidditch and everything- but can you really afford 10 Galleons if he looses? I mean the odds are 200-1." Remus frowned.

"I know think of all that money!" Peter smiled dreamily. Remus just shook his head. Some people.

"And they've kicked off!" The commentator Steven Day announced. Suddenly all eyes, and ears (in Black magic) were on the game.

"A flying start for the wasps as McLeod grabs the Quaffle, he passes to Smith and back to Hunter. Oh that Bludger from Thomas was nowhere near hitting as the Quaffle goes to Hunter and Hunter puts it through the hoops! Geoffrey Adams didn't even see it coming. 10-0 to the Wasps as they set the game as they mean it to go on!

Potter's got the Quaffle, he passes to Henderson who passes back to Potter. OUCH what was that? That pass wasn't even anywhere near Potter, and look it's given Hunter enough time to steal the Quaffle away again. He Passes to Smith and there he's put it past the keeper again!"

The crowd on the Wasp's side cheered loudly. Remus laughed at Peter who just groaned about loosing his money. Sirius was contemplating turning the wireless off in Black magic- could he really stand to hear his best mate lose like this again? Of course he could he had to be there for his mate.

Meanwhile Lily stood in the managers box alone, seething. What were they doing? Why were they not using their strategies like she had told them?

By the time the wasps were 90 points up, with not a single goal from the pulverises, Lily decided she needed to take matters into her own hands. She stepped up out of her box and went to the edge of the pitch. She called out to her nearest player- Abigail Archer, and signalled for a time out. Abby called to the ref and asked for a time out and the whistle blew.

The team all came flying to the ground, all disheartened. I hope they weren't wanting Lily to cheer them up.

"What the hell was that?" She bellowed. "I think that has to have been the worst game of Quidditch I've seen since… since… well since your last match! So tell me Archer- Have you not seen the Snitch yet? Are you even looking? Adams, you're supposed to block the goals, you two- what happened to the aiming of the Bludgers? Potter, it would help if you intercepted the Quaffle once in a while, and seriously guys what happened to the strategies!"

Lily paused for a second and saw the completely baffled expressions on the faces of the team. You should never under estimate the temper of a red head.

"Ok, I'm sorry that was very harsh. But from my point of view- I've seen you over the past couple of days at your best and I'm expecting to see you play like that today. But then, then you play like this?" The ref signalled that the game would be continuing.

"I know you can beat this team. Please try and remember what I said." Lily added as her team started back.

"Yeah come on guys we can do this!" James added. With the team in better spirits, Lily hoped they would play a better game.

"And the Pulverises are back, let's see if that time out did anything for them. Hunter has the Quaffle, he passes to Smith- Oh what's this, Potter intercepts! And he passes it down to Henderson who passes it down again to Jobe, Jobe passes to Po, no wait back to Henderson- that was a crafty move. The wasps didn't see that one coming, it's been passed to PottER, I DON'T BELIEVE IT, POTTER'S GOT IT PAST THE KEEPER AND 10 POINTS TO THE PULVERISES!! What a play! Oh Wasps are back in possession, Smith has the ball, he passes to McLeod, McLeod to Henderson, and Henderson drops the ball! Brilliant Bludger work from Thomas there!"

The play continued like this, the Pulverises just seeming to get better and better. The chaser strategies were pulled off without and complication, the beaters were on target and…

"I don't believe it Adams saved the Quaffle again! This is a completely different team to what we've ever seen! Had I not known differently I would have sworn you were another team taking the poly juice potion! Pulverises in possession again, wow another goal. The score is now 100-90 to the Wasps. LOOK! Louse and Archer have taken a dive Archer is in the lead, oh but Louse is about to over take. Archer swerves as a bludger goes for her. Louse is well in the lead now. What? What's this? Archer is speeding off in the other direction. Louse has just realise… ouch straight into the goal post. IDON'T BELIEVE IT! ARCHER HAS THE GOLDEN SNITCH- THE PULVERISES WIN! 240-100. What a come back! Not only have they gone against all odds and expectations, securing themselves a place in the league still, but they have beaten the Wasps, only the unbeatable cannons have managed that one this season!"

James flew to the ground, throwing his broom to the floor, and ran half the pitch where lily and the rest of his team stood. He grabbed the young red head and spun her round fast only achieving them to both fall to the floor laughing.

"I don't believe it!" James gasped, "I really don't believe it!"

Lily laughed in reply. "Neither can I!"

"You've broken our loosing streak; it was all thanks to you!" He smiled to himself.

Lily sat her self up and looked at him.

"No. No it's not; it's down to you guys. I told you a few things, you practised them- they gave you the confidence to become a winning team." Someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed as she was lifted onto Adams' shoulders! The team laughed as they began to chant and wave to their crowd. How ever small it was.

Peter ran on to the pitch smiling, followed closely by Remus.

"I knew it, I knew you would win!" He shouted happily over the noise of the crowd chanting.

"Another surprising game in the league this evening. Let's hope to hear more good news from Potters Pulverises this season." The radio commentator said finishing his broadcast.

But In "Black Magic" It hadn't been heard very clearly as the second the match had ended the place went wild. Those whom had supported the Pulverises from the beginning couldn't believe that they had actually won for a change and those whom had just come out for a drink couldn't believe that the Plymouth anything had won something. It was truly amazing. The celebrations were loud and wild. Sirius himself had declared a free drink for everyone there.

Just one hour later the team arrived to the warmest reception they had ever gotten. James had forgotten what it had been like to win since his school days.

That night not one of the team had paid for a drink (not that James ever did.) Lily even let them drink- saying "you will be making up for it at practise tomorrow morning though!" But by the slur in her voice, it seemed that she, let alone any of the others would be in a state to practise the next day.

James stood up on the bar at one point to make a speech. The room quietened down for the first time since the result and James started;

"Thansk you all fors supporting uz. I known we haz been through a rought few… hundred matches. But now I is sure we haz brokened our loozing street… hic Becoz we hev our new couch- Lily, we owez today all to you lilz!" He raised his glass. "To Lisly!" He said and as he held it higher he lost his balance and fell backwards into Sirius who was relatively sober and caught him.

"You'll regret this in the morning Prongs." Sirius smiled sympathetically. James replied with a smile and a Hic.

Sure everyone had gone a little mad over winning one match, but this was the first match the Pulverises had won for well over five years.

Everyone was thinking the same- Was this a turning point?


	4. Page 4 Storming The League

Headliner

**Headliner**

_Did James Potter's life ever go right? Did it ever! A professional career in Quidditch was his dream. But was being captain of an under average team really the best he could do? It seemed that way, which is until she walked in and showed him you can do what ever you put your mind to._

**Chapter Four- Storming the league**

"… That's it, it's all over, Borucka's Humdingers were all over the Bludgers! To be honest I thought it was all over at the beginning when the Bludger's Canadian pixie mascots spelt the teams name as the Brandton Bludger's as apposed to the actual name- the Brampton Bludgers. With a nice juicy score of 350- 120 to the Humdingers it's good bye to the Bludgers in the league. Thank you this is Steve Day and now it's on to the music…

"I've seen you twice in a short time

Only a week since we started

It seems to me for every time

I'm getting more open-hearted

I was an impossible case

No-one ever could reach me

But I think I can see in your face

There's a lot you can teach me

So I wanna know

What's the name of the game

Does it mean anything to you

What's the name of the game

Can you feel it the way I do

Tell me please, 'cause I have to know

I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow…"

Lily switched her radio off as she got out of the shower. She had charmed a simple shower radio which her sister had got her when she was younger and her sister was less jealous, so it played from the wizarding wireless network. Lily didn't know what Petunia would do if she found out that something she had once given Lily as a present now actually was associated with "Magic"? Probably try and commit suicide.

It was close to seven thirty in the evening and Lily, not wanting to miss hearing the days match, had been getting ready and listening to it on her radio. Tonight the Plymouth Pulverises were having a meal at Lily's own little café "A pinch of salt". It seemed that now the Pulverises had actually shown their worth, Christopher Charming, the team's manager, wanted to meet with them all. James had insisted that Lily came too; he wanted to introduce the Pulverises reason for success to their manager.

She slipped on some casual clothes, applied a little make up and dried her hair quickly then apperated in to the kitchen of her café.

"Hey Bec." She greeted when she arrived. She put a pinafore on and got to work. Not only was she eating the dinner, but she agreed to help bake it before the team got there. They had hired it for the evening.

"Hey Lil's. How's it going?" Rebecca hart asked. Rebecca part owned the café too. They were best friends since their school days, they had always loved to experiment in the kitchens whenever they stayed round each others houses in the summertime, but it hadn't been till the end of seventh year that they had decided to go into business with their culinary skills.

"It's going great. Bit nervous about tonight though- meeting the big kahuna and all." She replied nervously.

"You will be fine. Girl you know you're great at Quidditch, the chief guy will see that straight off."

"Well it's all thanks to your dad." Lily smiled. Mr. Hart had taught Lily everything she had needed to know about the game.

"I'm more grateful to you for getting him off my back!" Rebecca laughed.

Rebecca was an only child who only had her dad. Her mum had died when she was very young. She had an extremely close relationship with her father, but one thing she didn't have was the great passion he did for Quidditch. Lily on the other hand, had a father whom had always wanted a son. When he received two daughters, he trained his youngest to love as many sports as he did. Lily adored football, rugby, tennis, hockey, running, basketball, badminton and any other sport you could imagine. But what was more, was the fact she was amazing at every single one of them. But her favorite sport of all had to be Quidditch as it was the first magical one she learnt about.

"Well, I think we're about done." Lily stood back admiring the dishes they had set out. "You just need to finish cooking them. I'm going to get ready now Hun."

"Okie dokey." Becca replied smiling. She was really proud of her friend and she knew Lily loved Quidditch.

Lily went into the staff changing room and slipped in to the plain black dress she would be wearing, she brushed her hair and applied a little more make up. After a last glance in the mirror she walked into the main restaurant part. There was only one person out there. James.

"Good evening Mr. Potter." She smiled warmly. James looked up to see Lily, she was gorgeous. James hadn't noticed her like this before.

"Hi Lily, you look lovely." He smiled sweetly.

"Well I suppose I look better then I did this morning, when it was muddy and rainy." She chuckled- she had never been able to take a compliment well.

The tinkle of the door went and Geoffrey Adams entered.

"Captain, coach." He greeted with a nod of his head. He took Lily's hand and kissed it. "May I say you look lovely this evening." Lily blushed.

"What and I don't?" James complained mockingly.

"As always." Geoff winked. The three of them laughed and Lily took them to sit at the table which had been decorated with a Quidditch theme and the teams colours of maroon and light blue.

Soon enough the whole team were seated round the table, they were now only waiting for Mr. Charming himself. Each player as nervous as the next. They made polite conversation until they heard the tinkle of the door again, followed closely by a set of heavy footsteps. Next to her she heard James gulp. He had only met Charming once before, and he was highly intimidated then, this time he didn't know how he'd feel- he could only imagine it being better this time as they had won a match.

The footsteps grew louder and louder until a tall man came into view. He had slicked back hair and a handsome face, he was smiling a dazzling smile, his pearly white teeth sparkling brightly. He went to where James had stood offering his hand.

"Mr. Potter." He said in what Lily could only describe as a slimy voice.

James replied with a nod then turned and said, "You remember your team don't you? Geoffrey Adams, Junior Peebe, Oliver Thomas, Heath Jobe, Clive Henderson and Abigail Archer. And sir this, this is our savior, Lily Evans. I have appointed her as coach." Charming took his glance from Abby to get a better look at Lily.

"So you're the red head I saw talking to my team at the last match. I did wander about you." He said smoothly. "Why should you coach my team?"

"Well I…" James cut Lily off.

"She's the reason we won the last match. And that was after only working with us for a week, imagine our game play after a month!" Charming actually smiled as he took his seat next to Abby.

"Well Miss Evans I have high expectations of you already. We'll have a proper talk tomorrow in my office."

Just the Rebecca came out with the starters.

Throughout the meal, small talk was made. It seemed that the mere presence of Charming at the table put everyone on edge. Some more then others. Abby, Lily noticed, was extremely on edge. Even the slightest movement from Charming, who was sat next to her, triggered her to jump.

"Well," Lily said smiling as she got up. "I need to use the little witch's room. Abby care to join me?" Abby got up hastily and followed Lily away.

"I don't know- Women. Always have to go to the toilet in pairs." James stated chauvinistically.

"Yeah tell me about it, our wives never go anywhere alone!" Peebe agreed. "My Pricilla and his Sybil- always together!" As the men discussed women, the species in question were having their own discussion.

"Does Charming make you nervous?" Lily asked her team mate.

"N..no, what makes you say that?" Abby asked.

"Just you seem… Um… quite jumpy around him. He hasn't tried something on you has he?" Abby's eyes misted over.

"Oh no, I don't think any one would go after me. I'm just a little girl."

"Are we looking in a different mirror or something? Abigail Archer, you are a beautiful young lady. Any man would be lucky to have you.

Now I just don't want you to be taken advantage of. I worked in a Muggle supermarket one summer. I did the night shift in the bakery and the old security guard used to follow me around.

It started with some harmless comments, I, like you thought nobody could find me attractive. And well, I ended up leaving because of it.

If I had just stood up for myself and just told someone- I would have been able to keep my job and have been able to afford the new broom I had been saving for.

I may be wrong about Charming, but remember there is always someone you can turn to, always something you can do."

Abby just nodded shyly. "Shall we get back in there then? Before they injure themselves or something?" They laughed.

"Yeah Oliver and Junior are a hazard all on their own! Anyway I've noticed with my own eyes what you and Potter have going on." Lily's mouth dropped.

"You what?" She asked.

"Oh you can't tell me you haven't noticed the connection. The rest of the team has. He takes what ever you say as gospel. New strategies, practice times, he even let you arrange this evening in this little café. Every function we've ever had have been held in Sirius' bar. If you told him it'd be a good idea to shoot the Quaffle in the opposing sides goal- he'd probably do it no questions asked." Lily just blushed as Abby led the way back to the table.

As Lily sat at the table she realized for the first time how attractive James Potter really was.

"Can someone please pass the water?" Geoff asked. Both Lily and James reached for it knocking hands.

"Oh sorry." Lily blushed. James smiled the most handsome smile Lily had ever seen.

"Don't be sorry." He replied charmingly as he passed the water to Geoff.

"So Potter, why is a handsome lad like you yet to be tied down?" Abby asked winking at Lily. "You're not trying to compensate something with your ball skills are you?"

Lily who had just taken a sip of her own water, started choking from laughter.

James blushed slightly as he patted Lily on the back.

"I just haven't found the woman with the right rope to tie me down with yet."

"And what are you looking for?" Abby pursued.

"What is this Archer, 20 questions? Well… lets see… she has to like Quidditch, of course… She has to be able to take control and have her own opinions. I want someone who would support me in what I do and understand that Quidditch is my life and that the majority of my life is consumed by Quidditch."

"Well there is only one witch who I've ever met, that is obsessed with Quidditch as much as you." The tables eyes turned to Rebecca, whom had begun clearing the table.

"Who's that then?" James smiled. "I may just have to marry her!"

"She's sitting next to you Potter!" Rebecca smirked.

Lily blushed and James turned to her grinning.

"What do you say? Lily Potter. I like that. And we all know she can take control don't we guys!" There was a murmur of agreement from the team.

"Well I think that comment alone has earnt you guys an extra 10 laps on the pitch tomorrow!"

"Flirting." Geoff muttered to Clive.

"Blatantly" Clive muttered back.

"Yeah ok guys, I wouldn't mess with the two people who can control your fitness régime!" James laughed.

As the night ended and everyone began leaving. Lily watched Charming follow Abby out of the café.

"It always starts with a "night gorgeous"." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" James asked. They were the only two left.

"Oh nothing." Lily said whilst rummaging through her hand bag for a tissue.

James was waiting for Sirius to pick him up on his new motorbike (Sirius had insisted) and Lily would be helping Rebecca clear away.

"So you nervous about meeting Charming tomorrow?" James asked trying to make conversation.

"Not really, he's not as scary as I was expecting." Lily smiled. James smiled back at her. She stepped forwards to move out of the way of the door, but ended up tripping on her heal. And James being the true Romeo stepped forwards to catch her, sending them both crashing to the floor!

"Great catch- star chaser." Lily said and they both started laughing from where they were on the floor, Lily lifted her head and their gazes met. Before either of them knew it their heads were traveling towards each other, their mouths feeling the need to try a new taste, their lips wanting to touch a familiar surface. And before they knew it they were ravishing themselves in a truly unexpected, but not at all unpleasant sign of unadulterated attraction.

Suddenly a loud "BEEP" startled the couple, causing them to realize what they were doing and jump apart and up off of the floor.

They looked at each other blushing and feeling uneasy.

"BEEP"

"I guess that's Sirius here to pick me up then." James said quietly not taking his eyes off of the red head before him.

"I suppose it is." Lily replied.

"I um… Lily, I… I guess I'll see you at training tomorrow?" He stuttered, stumbled and gulped.

"Yes… I… err… Yes, yes you will." She blushed deeper.

"BEEP!" James smiled shyly and turned to leave.

"James." Lily said urgently. He turned quickly.

"Yes?" He asked hopefully.

"I, um, nothing." She said awkwardly.

"Ok, see you… I guess."

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!", "PRONGS GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE OUT HERE!!" Sirius shouted.

Lily giggled as James rolled his eyes and left.

"GIVE ME A FUCKING CHANCE!!" She heard him shouting in retaliation.

"What was all that about then?" Rebecca said standing in the kitchen doorway with a sly smile. Lily was lost for words. Had she seen what she and James had just done? "What was all that shouting about? I mean honestly you would have thought they grow out of shouting at each other like that- but no! Boys will be boys, there's no such thing as men!"

Lily sighed in relief. "Too true." She agreed.

Lily couldn't get round the how and why she had managed to kiss James Potter that night? She couldn't even blame it on alcohol this time. She spent the whole night thinking about it.

The next morning she went to see Charming privately, like he had asked the night before.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter spoke very highly of you last night. What I want to know is, are you the turning point of this team?" He spoke smoothly and too the point, his smarmy smile irritating the girl he was speaking to.

"No Mr. Charming, I am not the turning point, your team are the turning point I am merely the person whom is going to set them in the right direction. See, your team were struggling before, the captain was the coach, they had no support or help from you. It was far too much for them to handle."

"So your trying to say that as a manager I have failed them?" Charming said his temper rising.

"That is exactly what I am saying sir." She smiled in response.

"And just because the team was lucky with you in one match, you think you have turned them?"

"It wasn't luck. And I believe that with a bit of help, they will not lose a match."

"And why should I employ you? You obviously don't believe in my management skills."

"I think you have to employ me or one; your team will not win half as much and two; if I leave I will take your team with me. I have shown them what winning is like and they have a lot more respect for me then they do for you."

"I see your point. I will do you a deal. We'll start your wage at 10 galleons a week; every match the team wins it'll go up by 5. If the team gets to the semi finals I'll give you a 50 galleon bonus and you will be employed permanently at a rate we discuss. However." He smirked at this point. "The first match the team loses you're fired." Lily smirked back.

"Every match the team wins my wage goes up by ten galleons, and you have to attend at least one of the teams practices a week as well as all of the teams matches. Then sir I believe we have a deal."

"Miss Evans you drive a hard bargain. I like it." Charming smirked. He held out his wand as did Lily and as they two wands touched tips a magical contract was created.

Twenty minutes later Lily arrived at the teams practice.

For some reason Potter looked relieved. The team stopped their training and walked up to her.

"Well guys its official I am your coach." The team clapped. "Well what are you waiting for? Back to drills, we're up against Puddlemere United tomorrow!"

The team groaned. Lily was a great coach but she sure worked you hard.

"And it's the Plymouth Pulverizes for Gold…"

"And Archers got the Snitch…"

"I don't believe it! The Pulverizes have won again…"

"Fantastic form, No one would have thought the Pulverizes could have been this good a few months ago!"

Match after match after match, the Plymouth Pulverizes came out ahead. The fans increased in size, as did the egos of the players. Lily's wallet was bulging and Charming was not only at every match but also every practice. The Plymouth Pulverizes were definitely on top form!

In just 3 weeks the table seemed turned upside down as for the first time in years the Plymouth Pulverizes were at the top.

Nothing could go wrong now!

I am a mountain  
I am a tall tree  
Ohhh, I am a swift wind  
Sweepin' the country  
I am a river  
Down in the valley  
Ohhh, I am a vision  
And I can see clearly  
If anybody asks u who I am  
Just stand up tall look 'em in the Face and say

I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
I made it  
I'm the worlds greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my backs against the ropes  
I can feel it mmm  
I'm the worlds greatest

I am a giant  
I am an eagle  
I am a lion  
Down in the jungle  
I am a marchin' band  
I am the people  
I am a helpin' hand  
And I am a hero  
If anybody asks u who I am  
Just stand up tall look 'em in the Face and say

I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
I made it  
I'm the worlds greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my backs against the ropes  
I can feel it  
I'm the worlds greatest


	5. Page 5 when the bubble goes burst

Headliner

**Headliner**

_Did James Potter's life ever go right? Did it ever! A professional career in Quidditch was his dream. But was being captain of an under average team really the best he could do? It seemed that way, which is until she walked in and showed him you can do what ever you put your mind to._

**Chapter Five- When the bubble burst's**

"The Pulverizes have definitely taken control of this match, no turn of events there!" Lily cheered from where she was in the stands. Charming was stood next to her rubbing his hands together happily.

"I've said it once, I'll say it again Evans- You've turned this team around. I knew it from the minute I met you, you would be an asset." Lily looked at him sceptically- sure if he had known that he wouldn't have agreed to her 10 galleon a match pay rise. That's quite a lot!

"I just hope they keep this up. I've known too many teams to fall because they let their boots grow too big for them." She replied. Suddenly there was massive gasp from the crowd, Charming's face dropped and Lily spun on her heel only to cry out at what she saw.

James Potter was hurtling to the ground.

Immediately Lily jumped from her stand and ran forewords. Clive was zooming towards James, but James was too far ahead. He was just dead weight.

Lily Magiked a giant soft mat, however the loud crack which she heard when James landed on it didn't sound too promising.

Immediately everyone ran forewords surrounding the mat. The medi wizards rushed over where he laid. His eyes were wide and pained.

Lily climbed up on the mat next to him.

"JAMES!" She gasped, looking at how his body seemed twisted and mangled.

His eyes met hers briefly before he let out a strangled, "Ouch." And then he passed out.

"Excuse me Miss, please can u stand back, we need to get him to a hospital." A medi witch said softly.

"He will be ok though wont he?" Lily asked tears were now forming in her eyes.

"Hopefully." The healer reassured her.

"Potter is being taken away on a stretcher. That fall was nasty. However it seemed that just as all the commotion was happening, we missed a grand fight for the snitch." Most of the crowd turned their attention from James to Steve Day. "And it's another Pulverizes win! Still I doubt it will compensate the fact that Potter could be out of play for a while!"

An hour later an enormous crowd was waiting outside of the "PWH", Plymouth Wizarding Hospital. Witches from the local and national papers at the front.

Meanwhile a small crowd waited inside. The small hospital's waiting room was hardly designed for a high capacity of visitors. Which was why, Lily, Charming, Clive, Oliver, Junior, Geoff, Heath, an extremely guilty Abby (who was upset she hadn't even noticed James fall as she was going after the snitch), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and finally James' parents Archie and Dianna Potter did not fit into the waiting room. Instead they took up the waiting room, cafeteria and room 116, all anxious to hear how James was.

Lily sat quietly twiddling her thumbs. How stupid was she. This morning she had been worrying about something so unimportant. Just a few weeks ago, she and James had shared a rather passionate kiss. Things had been awkward between the couple for a few days but by ignoring it, they seemed to forget it and carry on as normal. This morning Lily was wondering if it had even happened. The thing was every time she had seen James since "That night" she remembered how wonderful it had felt to have his lips on hers. But he had seemed to want to forget it.

Now it seemed mere trivia, the fact that James was now laying unconscious in a hospital bed put things into perspective.

She racked back and forth staring a hole into the floor. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her.

"Don't worry Lily. He will be fine." She looked up into the warm honey eyes of Remus Lupin. It was strange she barely even knew him, yet she found his friendly approach comforting. "James has survived a lot worse then a fall from his broom."

"I didn't even see what happened." She stuttered. Her back had been turned at the time. Remus shifted uncomfortably. Recalling what had happened to one of his best mates sent cold shivers down his back.

"Well… Well err I was in the stands, James went to tackle the player with the Quaffle. The player moved out of the way just as a bludger was about to hit him. It hit James instead. James hadn't seen it as it had been on the other side. It took him by surprise and hit him off his broom."

"Oh gosh…" Lily sniffed a fresh bout of tears filling her eyes. Remus tightened his hold on her.

"He'll be ok." He said softly reassuring the both of them. Why was it taking so long?

A healer came out into the entrance.

"Is anyone here for Mr Potter?" He asked.

"We all are." James' father announced.

"Oh." The healer said taken aback. "Well I would like to announce that he has awoken. I'm afraid you could not all possibly go in to see him. He needs his rest."

James' parents went to see him first. When they came back out they both looked very pale. The healer followed them out.

"I'm afraid that only two more people can see him. He is getting very worked up. He requests to see a Miss Lily Evans and a Sirius Black." Remus nudged Lily to get up and Sirius came over and took her hand.

"Give him our love." Abby said to Lily as she went through. She nodded.

They went into James' room. Lily was scared as to what she would find. But as she looked at the bed she saw James sitting up. His eyes seemed red and tearful; he had one leg in a cast and one arm too. But other then that he seemed fine.

"Mate, are you ok?" Sirius said leaning down by James' bedside.

James gulped. Lily thought it looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

"I… I… I don't know. I… the healers. They…"

Lily stepped forewords and took James hand in her own. She looked into his eyes.

"James what did the healers say?" She asked softly and sincerely. He gulped again, then whispered.

"They think I might not be able to play Quidditch again."

"They what? Oh my gosh that's awful. Oh James I'm so sorry." She squeezed his hand tighter as he shut his eyes in defeat.

"How much chance did they say you have of being able to play again?" Sirius asked shakily. He had known James almost all his life. And Quidditch was James' life.

"They said if I rest enough now and take it easy. I may have a small chance. It's not looking hopeful though."

"Come on Prongs, you'll be fine- since when has James Potter not pulled through? Like that time in 4th year when we pulled that prank on Malfoy and Snape, McGonagall said she wouldn't allow you to play Quidditch again. Then you managed to persuade her otherwise."

"Padfoot, that was different it was easy to get her to change her mind. This depends on how I heal. Lily, I think you are going to have to find a sub for me." He choked.

Lily looked at him her eyes wide.

"Nobody would be able to fill your shoes though. You're like the star player."

"Come on Lil's don't make me feel worse. I'm sure you will find some one. I'm sorry ok." Lily hung her head.

"That's ok; it's not your fault. As long as you recover, that's all that matters."

"Miss Evans, Mister Black, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. Mister Potter needs to rest." A healer came in and said.

"Ok mate I'll be back in tomorrow morning. Don't beat yourself up. I'll get you a copy of Witch illustrated too." Sirius winked boyishly and with a small nod from James left.

"Yeah James, it'll work out in the end I promise." She leant over and hugged James, who hugged her back tightly as if needing comfort.

"Please could you come back and see me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course." Lily replied. "Now get some rest. I want you healthy again soon so we can go out and celebrate you being well again." She smiled cheekily at him and he smiled a tiny smile back. But it had been the first smile since it had happened.

Lily left with tears in her eyes. She had known what she would have felt like in being told she couldn't play Quidditch again. And James loved the game more then she did.

She walked outside to find just the rest of the team in the waiting room.

"Oh my gosh, is he alright?" Abby asked the second she saw lily.

"I… He… They don't think he can play Quidditch again- at least not professionally." Lily stuttered.

"He must be devastated!" Clive gasped.

"I've never seen him like that. So down." Lily replied. "I didn't know what to do, or what to say."

"Oh blast I shall have to find another chaser now." Charming cursed.

The rest of the team looked at him in disgust.

"Yeah nothing like- I hope he gets better!" Junior Growled.

"Of course that's what I meant." Charming smiled weakly. Junior was scary when he wanted to be.

The next day Lily arrived at the hospital early. She wanted to talk personally to one of James' healers. She wanted to know how much hope there was for James to recover. She was pleasantly surprised by what the healer had told her. She discussed with him James' chances of healing and things he could do to encourage a quicker recovery.

Then with special permission, the Plymouth Pulverises visited their captain. Upon entering James' room they invalid in question broke out into a weak smile.

"A'ite cap!" Clive grinned. James nodded in response.

"Look at 'im trying to get our sympathy." Junior started. "See and it wudda worked n all if Lily hadn't told us what the healer said." James' attention suddenly was attentive. He turned sharply to Lily.

"What did they say?" He asked.

"I don't know, should I tell you? The healer did tell me not to get you all excited." She mocked.

"Well no offence coach- but your mere presence is enough for him!" Clive laughed.

"You want laps Henderson? Or maybe our beaters can use you for target practise?" Clive shut his mouth. Normally he would have taken that as a joke- well he would have until Geoff had annoyed her and she made him fly through a dodge ball course- the balls he was dodging were Bludgers which the two beaters were using! "That's what I thought!" She smirked.

"Lil's your going to tell me right?" James asked seriously.

"Well Potter, the healer says if you're a good boy and do some exercises, you will be back to full health. And it just so happens that you have a coach whom is very willing to help you with those exercises. Healer Jones gave me a list of them to do on a daily basis. You game?"

James' face split in to a smile. The bags under his eyes from no sleep almost disappeared and his hand ruffled his bed head.

"I will get to go back out on the pitch?" Lily smiled genuinely.

"Yes, and I've pulled a few strings with the tournament, due to injury, the Pulverises do not play again until a week on Tuesday. Now we may need to find us a reserve because it is unlikely that you will be able to play that game. But you will be well on your way." James nodded

"Yeah, yeah I can't wait to get out of this bed."

"Good news then, as Sirius, Peter and Remus are coming here later to take you home. Anyway this is for you." Lily waved her wand and instantly a card with all their signatures appeared, and the sides filled with sweets of all sorts. "Until then I spose these will have to keep you busy."

Geoff grinned and reached for a chocolate frog. Lily slapped his hand away.

"No, you are not unwell- and you have to stick to your sports man diet."

"Teachers pet" Geoff mumbled to a grinning James.

The team had their little gathering, talking about James getting better and their future prospects.

Hopefully they weren't speaking too soon. That's what was running through Abby's mind.


	6. Page 6 A Game Of Many Highs And Lows

**Headliner**

_Did James Potter's life ever go right? Did it ever! A professional career in Quidditch was his dream. But was being captain of an under average team really the best he could do? It seemed that way, which is until she walked in and showed him you can do what ever you put your mind to._

**page Six- A game of many high and lows**

" **Thank you June, now let's hear from Tim Davis the current sports news."**

"**Good evening, the sports today are highly saturated by the Quidditch league. I know everyone wants to know about the Pulverises last game. What happened to James Potter after he fell off that broom? Well we have him here in the studio today.**

**James, out of the hospital now. Are you alright?"**

**James Potter sat opposite Davis in the small radio studio. Lily was on the other side of the sound proof glass watching him. It had been her idea, to announce back to the country James Potter would be back soon. Apparently this was a method to bring back his confidence; if he knew people were waiting on his return he'd feel wanted and stronger for it.**

"**Well Tim, I'm doing well…" He was cut off by Davis who eagerly asked.**

"**More exactly, will you be able to play Quidditch again?"**

**James smiled.**

"**Yes Tim, yes I will. My coach, she is fantastic, she turned the Pulverises around and now she's going to get me playing Quidditch again for matches in no time."**

"**How did she manage that one? Many would be prejudiced in having a female coach."**

"**Well in the Pulverises opinion both sexes in this sport are treated equally. And Lily Evans, she knows her Quidditch better then anyone I've met. With only a couple of weeks training teaching us how to play as a team we started winning our matches."**

"**And where did you find Ms Evans?"**

"**In a bar actually. MY best mates bar. Can I just say hello to everyone back at Black Magic. Yeah anyway she just came up to me one day and told me that my team was rubbish and that she could improve it. For some reason I decided to listen to her strategies, let her come to practice and coach our team for a trial period, which extended and here we are today. Top of the league. I just need to get back on form and hopefully by our next match I'll be ready to play."**

"**Well Thank you Mr Potter I hope to see you up on that broom again soon."**

"**Don't worry you will." Wow James felt great. He had told the world they had not seen the last of James Potter.**

Lily smiled to herself from the Pulverises training ground, she was listening to the radio broad cast again whilst the team was building up their stamina. She had them doing ten press ups, then jumping up punching the punch bag before them ten times, then jumping down and doing nine press ups, then nine punches, eight, seven and so on.

It was a week and 4 days since James' fall and despite what was first said about his injuries he was back on track to start playing again soon enough. Tomorrow the Pulverises would be playing their first match for a few years without their captain. But the most unusual thing would be that as there was no substitute for James, Lily instead would be taking his place.

Lily hadn't played a professional match since her Hogwarts days and was extremely nervous about it.

"Come on coach, at the beginning of the week I couldn't even walk and now look at me." James smiled at her. They were at Black Magic, the team was having a quiet round of water discussing games strategies for the following day.

Lily gulped.

Sometimes things came around too quickly. As she followed the team out onto their home pitch she heard her name being called out.

"And today substituting for James Potter is Lily Evans." The crowd didn't cheer; surely they must have known there wasn't a chaser whom was quite as good as Potter.

"Potter himself is seated on the coaches bench along side the teams manager- Mr Charming." The crowd began clapping for them. "How's that injury doing Potter?" James waved to signal he was getting better. "Now back to the game, the two teams have mounted their brooms and look at that there off. Wow looky there, Evans starts as she means to go on, she's got the Quaffle."

The second Lily had touched off; her rare determination for the game had kicked in. She was no longer in a stadium filled with hundreds of people all either desperately hoping she'd bring them victory or that she'd fall off her broom, no, now she was on the Quidditch pitch. And she could never imagine anywhere she'd rather be.

Throwing the Quaffle from player to player, blocking here, feinting there, she was a woman with a goal. By the time the game was 30 minutes in, the pulverises were up by 100 to nothing.

"Well I don't think I've seen anything like it!" Steve Day announced, in fact the only player in this league who can match Lily Evans, dare I say, would be James Potter. On a team together they would be unbeatable. Not that the Pulverises have been beaten this season anyway."

Rebecca sat in the crowd next to her father. Both were so so proud of Lily, she had always loved Quidditch, just as much as Roger Hart did. Rebecca had never minded that Lily and Roger had so much in common with sports. And Roger couldn't believe that Lily was actually up there living both his and her dreams. She was becoming a star Quidditch player.

The game ended 500-30 to the Pulverises, the highest score in the league so far. Lily was surrounded by fans, claps, hugs, she was raised onto Sirius' shoulders and taken all the way to Black Magic.

But all Lily could think about was James, she hoped he was alright, she hadn't seen him since before the match and he had given her a hug for good luck. That was what had spurred her on. The tingle she had felt as they had embraced. She thought she must win for him, so he would have something to go for so he could play again.

Now though she had been placed up on the bar, standing in front of seventy odd people, but not one of them was James Potter.

"Speech!" Someone yelled.

Lily looked around suddenly taking in the fact she was stood above everyone.

"Err, well hello everyone, I'd just like to say thank you to you all for coming and supporting us today. Also I'd like to thank the rest of the team- you all really put in a great effort."

"Not as good as yours though coach" Peebe commented.

"Nonsense." Lily scolded. "I believe it is a team effort. Anyway I'd like you all to raise your glasses for me and help wish James Potter a quick recovery so we can swap back, he never gives up even when the going is bad, and therefore should be an inspiration to us all. To James Potter!" Everyone repeated, then a loud round of applause was made by all.

The man in question had been listening from the room behind the bar.

"She's great isn't she." Sirius Black spoke, making himself known.

"Yeah. She is." James sighed.

"I can read you like a book." Sirius commented. "See I know if she was any other person, you'd be green with envy of how she played today. But your not. Instead you find that you're angry. Angry with yourself. Why do you like her so much? Why can't you be jealous like you want to be. Well let me tell you something Prongs, I think you two are dead suited for one another."

"Padfoot, go away." James sighed once more.

"Can't." Sirius smirked. "Not till you admit you want her."

"I don't want her, I'm not allowed to want her. We play for the same team."

"I'm going to take that in the non gay meaning, and ask why that's an issue?" Sirius asked. He was getting there, James was cracking.

"It'd be weird; I mean how would the rest of the team take it for a start? Then there's charming, and the press. It's just a big mistake."

"But think about this, Lily is perfect for you, and maybe even the one you could end up marrying."

"Yeah well if it was meant to be, then there would be some sort of sign." James replied stubbornly.

Just then a very drunk Lily fell through the door, giggling. "Either one of you want to be my partner? We're having drinking games in there, but you need to be a couple." Both boys stood there in shock. "Ahhh come on I'll give you a kiss if you do." She grabbed James' hand and dragged him through the door. James glanced up just in time to see Sirius mouth "I told you so!"


	7. Page 7 In A Dream Like State

**Headliner**

_Did James Potter's life ever go right? Did it ever! A professional career in Quidditch was his dream. But was being captain of an under average team really the best he could do? It seemed that way, which is until she walked in and showed him you can do what ever you put your mind to._

**Page Seven- In a dreamlike state**

"**After yesterdays amazing Quidditch performance, there's not doubt as to why the Pulverises are the top of the league Steve."**

"**You're right Tony, absolutely right. But for all you listeners who are bored of the sport, here's some music for you;**

_I bin lookin' for someone  
Between the fire and the flame  
We're all lookin' for somethin'  
To ease the pain  
Now who can you turn to  
When it's all black and white  
And the winners are losers  
You see it every night"_

James woke up with an astonishing headache. What had woken him? A radio. And the first thing which he wondered was not, 'Why am I lying face down under a table with thirty empty bottles around me?' no it was, 'What happened last night?'_  
_

'_I need somebody  
Somebody like you  
Everybody needs somebody  
I need somebody  
Hey what about you  
Everybody needs somebody'_

The radio continued to play as the noise of glasses clinking grew louder. As the room began to stop spinning, James gained consciousness of where he was. He was the same place where he had passed out the night before. The star Quidditch player was in Black Magic. And that was where the first flash back came back to him.

*~* **A very drunk Lily fell through the door, giggling. "Either one of you want to be my partner? We're having drinking games in there, but you need to be a couple." Both boys stood there in shock. "Ahhh come on I'll give you a kiss if you do." She grabbed James' hand and dragged him through the door. James glanced up just in time to see Sirius mouth "I told you so!"**

**James had been dragged out onto the bar and handed a shot glass.**

"**Down it." Lily ordered. Well who was James to say no. A gulp and a slam later and it was gone. Lily then dragged him further down the bar and handed him another shot.**

"**Down it." She commanded again. So he did. 4 more shots down the bar, he finally decided to ask what was going on.**

"**Why exactly am I doing this?" he asked a little light headed.**

"**How many was that?" Lily asked. **

"**6." Peebe answered. "That's 3 more then Archer got Jobe to drink. Jeez Potter!"**

"**What?" James had asked. Well apparently it had been the first game, see how many shots you can get a sober person drinking before they ask why. That was just the first of many games they had played. *~***

_"When you're out on the front line  
And you're watchin' them fall  
It doesn't take long to realize  
It ain't worth fightin' for"_

"Mate, finally decided to join us then?" Sirius said way too loudly. James' eyes, which were still trying to adjust to the bright lights of the bar around him, opened slowly.

"My head." James groaned.

"doesn't surprise me prongs, the amount you drank last night!"

***~* "I have never played Quidditch so much I fell asleep on the pitch." Archer said with a smile. Immediately Lily, James, Junior and Clive grabbed a shot off the bar and downed it.**

**Everyone turned to Lily expectantly. It was now her turn to say something she had never done.**

"**I have never drunk so much that I passed out." Again James grabbed a shot glass, as did Abby, Remus, Sirius, Junior, Clive, Peter, Heath, Oliver, Geoff and Rebecca. "So I'm the only one there?" Lily giggled drunkly. **

"**I have never kissed someone of the same sex." Rebecca chuckled. Sirius and James looked at each other awkwardly then downed another shot quickly. "Explain." Rebecca demanded.**

"**It was a dare ok!" Sirius exclaimed. "I have never kissed a teacher." Sirius laughed knowing how to torture his best mate. James grabbed yet another shot glass, but surprisingly so did Abby. "Well, well, well, Miss Archer, there seems to be more then meets the eye." Sirius teased. She just poked her tongue out at him.**

"**I have never pole danced." Remus said playing the same game as Sirius. Once again James grabbed a shot.**

"**Potter is there anything you haven't done?" Oliver laughed.**

"**I have never had sex on a Quidditch pitch." James said thoughtfully. "Though I'd like to try it." He laughed. Lily was the only one this time who grabbed a glass and downed it. **

"**What pitch and with who Evans?" Junior asked. **

"**Hogwarts pitch with never you mind." Lily smiled secretly.**

"**Ok, well I think maybe we should try another game as Potter is crap at this one." Junior laughed. *~***

"_I thought I saw the Madonna  
When you walked in the room  
Well your eyes were like diamonds  
And they cut right through –_

_oh they cut right through"_

Yes that was how James managed to get so drunk. He got up slowly and walked and sat by the bar.

"Here you go mate." Sirius said rewarding his friend with a pepper up potion, his own hangover relieving version.

"I take it we had a lock in then last night?" James asked.

"Ah mate you should have seen the state of yourself. You were awful."

"Did I make a prat of myself?" James asked.

"Nah I think everyone was as drunk as each other. Although you and Lily did disappear for about 2 hours. Care to explain that?"

'_I need somebody  
Somebody like you  
Everybody needs somebody  
I need somebody  
Hey what about you  
Everybody needs somebody'_

***~* "Anyway Evans, I thought you promised me a kiss if I played with you!" James grinned cheekily at the red head who was sitting at a table. She was watching the others play drinking twister. If you fell over you took a shot then got back on.**

"**So I did." She smiled and pulled him down next to her. She took his lips with hers and kissed him passionately. "Do you really want to have sex on a Quidditch pitch?" She asked seductively. Only getting a confused face for and answer she carried on. "I can help you if you do." And that was it they both discreetly apperated to the Plymouth Pulverizes training pitch. **

**James backed Lily up against a goal post. James had scored many great goals on this pitch, but none as great or as amazingly uplifting as this one. *~***

How very different James felt about it this morning. Although, he could now admit that he fancied his coach, he knew that, that was really not the best way of going around the situation. Getting drunk and doing it where you work together everyday would just make the situation even more awkward then it was already. He was dreading having to face Lily this morning.

***~* After quite an energetic work out on the pitch, Lily and James lay side by side on the wet grass of the Quidditch pitch. Both panting and both with their clothes hanging off them.**

"**Wow." Lily breathed.**

"**Wow." James repeated. **

"**I don't think we should let the others know about this." Lily slurred quickly.**

"**I think you're right." James repeated. "It will be best kept our secret."**

"**Shall we go back?" Lily asked standing up and readjusting her robes. James nodded.**

"**You have a bit of grass in your hair." He said reaching over and sweeping it away from her.**

"**Thanks." She replied quietly. They took one last look at each other and apperated back to the bar. *~***

_"Another night another lesson learned  
It's the distance keeps us sane  
But when the silence leads to sorrow  
We do it all again - all again"_

James gulped.

"Oh Merlin." He stammered.

"What?" Sirius questioned.

"I just… I… I don't remember." He answered.

"Well when you did come back for some reason you had Abby with you and she was crying?"

"WHAT?" James asked racking his mind until he finally remembered.

***~**POP* James apperated into the restaurant area of Black Magic, followed by Lily. She was the first to realize this wasn't empty like they had first thought. **

"**uh, stop it." They heard a small whimper coming from the back of the room. And instantly they walked towards the source.**

"**Say you want me." A smooth voice said.**

"**No." The smaller voice returned.**

"**Say it now, or else." The second voice said but this time more perversely.**

**The second James realized what was happening he jumped over the tables to where the voices were coming from and pulled the man off the struggling girl beneath him.**

**Without a second thought James beat the man as hard as he could until the beggar finally managed to apperate away.**

**James got up to see Lily comforting a poor girl whom was sobbing her eyes out.**

"**It's ok, come on Abby, it's ok he's gone now." Lily soothed.**

"**ABBY?" James exclaimed. "Who was that bastard? He got away before I could finish him off, but just tell me who he is and I'll go get the buggar!"**

**Abby shook her head. "I can't tell you."**

"**James, we don't need this right now." Lily said calmly. "Come on Abby lets get your things and we'll get Sirius to let us stay upstairs in one of the rooms tonight.."**

"**You will stay with me?" Abby asked shaking.**

"**I promise." Lily replied.**

**They lead Abby out into the bar and James spoke soothing words to Abby as Lily talked to Sirius. **

"**Thank you James." Lily spoke to him. "I think it's best that I take Abby from here. But thanks for your help." James nodded as lily took Abby upstairs and away from the kafuffle. **

**Sirius looked questionably at James. "I'll have a bottle of your strongest fire whiskey mate." James sighed. What a night. And that's all he remembered, so soon after that James must have passed out. *~***

"So what was up with Abby then?" Sirius asked.

"I cant really tell you mate, sorry." James said regrettably. His head ache had started to lift, although after that night of events he felt a bit queasy in the stomach.

So when Remus came in from the kitchens, a tray in his hand declaring eggs and bacon for everyone, James had to sit on a more stable chair then the bar stool he was at.

After a minute however James decided that he did need to eat as a proper hangover always makes you hungry.

And just at the moment he began scoffing down his enormous breakfast, Lily and Abby entered the room.

"Mmm something smells nice." Lily commented.

"Well thank you Lily." James smirked. She smirked right back at him.

"It definitely isn't you Potter." She said.

"How are you both this morning?" James asked but concentrating on Abby.

"Yeah fine." She said in a voice which clearly indicated she was not.

He gave her a sympathetic smile. Then turned to Lily, who blushed.

"I'm ok." She said shyly. "You?"

"One hell of a hangover. Last night coming back to me in flashes. Anyway you two sit down and try some of Remus' gorgeous breakfast. I swear if I were a girl I'd marry him because of it."

"Well you're not opposed to kissing men apparently, why don't you just turn gay?" Lily teased.

"But I am!" Remus chuckled. "Imaging having him as a partner, I'd have to do everything lazy sod. It was bad enough cleaning up after those 3 guys in Hogwarts."

"But Moony you love us for it." Sirius smiled.

They all helped get the bar back to a suitable state before they left. Lily had cut the team slack and allowed them a day off training.

"We need to talk later ok." James said pulling Lily to the side.

"Yes I think we do." She replied. "I'll meet you tonight at the three broomsticks at eight o'clock."

James was most surprised when he turned up, expecting to talk about their relationship and seeing Lily sat at a table with Abby.

Guess they were planning on talking about different things.


End file.
